


Apple juice

by AkiraCassidy



Category: Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Superboycest, Table Sex, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: If Conner were a good brother, he would help Jon do his homework, but Conner is not a good big brother. Because he shouldn't be thinking about how good it feels to have the kid sitting on his lap.
Relationships: Jon Lane Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jonathan Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Apple juice

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jugo de manzana](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791906) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy). 



> "Oh, Akira Cassidy updated a story, yey!"  
> "Ah, it's KonJon, fuck her !"
> 
> Hello, yes? Hi. I'll be working on Stay Clean this week, I promise.

Conner thinks that if he had spent more time with Jon, he would see him as a brother. That the feeling of brotherhood that Clark spoke of would exist if Lex had allowed him to meet his half-brother when he was born. Not 11 years later. Not when Kon only saw him as the cause of his parents' divorce. Nor was it of much help when his mother dragged him. Literally out of the United States as soon as they signed the termination of the marriage.

That he spent his childhood and part of his adolescence in that castle in Scotland. Only cultivating a grudge because Clark never visited him. Now that he was older, he understood the nature of that. It wasn't that his father didn't love him, it was that Lex prevented him from seeing him. The reporter had grown tired of his demands getting nowhere. And before Conner's 15th birthday he made a public denunciation.

"Alexandra Luthor hasn't let me see my son in 10 years." She exerted enough social pressure for Lex to return to America that same week. Of course, his first meetings were in the conference room of the Daily Planet. Until a year later one of his demands finally passed.

Shared custody.

Lex had asked for the decision to be overturned, but Clark had the jury on his side. So, there he was, it was his third visit to the farm. He could vaguely remember that place. Sometimes his mother would go looking for tulips or daisies there. They were her favorite flowers. When they were in Scotland, they would bring them from Holland.

The farm did not look in the least like Holland, nor did it have any tulips. There were mosquitoes outside, Conner hated them. He can't walk without stepping in some animal's excrement or tripping over the slopes of the floor. Clark said to teach him how to lift straw and told him a story about when Lex lived there.

―She got up very early and told your grandfather she wanted to work. ―Clark says as he gives Conner the gallows―. She hurt her hands so badly, she had huge red blisters when the day was over.

―My mother never told me that

―Yes, I think she doesn't want to remember the time she spent here.

―I thought you moved in together when you started college?

―Yes, but when that happened, we weren't dating yet. We were just friends, maybe seeing her trying to learn to live on the farm made me fall in love.

―If you loved her, why did you get divorced?

―Your mother is a difficult woman; I think you know that. ―The issue is left unresolved with no sign of being touched again. Clark cleaned and arranged the guest room. A single bed, a night table, and an old wardrobe. It's not the kind of luxury Kon is used to, but it's something.

The countryside is different, in a strange way. He only spends Friday afternoons and Saturdays with Clark. Sunday morning, he must return with Lex. Maybe it's because he's used to the noise of the city, but the countryside is terrifying. Worse still, it's boring. His father doesn't let him drive the van. It's an old and ugly van, but he doesn't let him drive one of the cars from the Luthor's garage either.

Lionel gives him a Porsche with a plate that says KON in bright letters. All the country girls would kill to drive around in that vehicle. If he could take it if he didn't have to go with his father in that old truck to town. If Clark hadn't given him a lot of second-hand clothes so that he wouldn't "attract too much attention".

It was Smallville, everyone knew who he was and what he was doing there.

Conner wipes his face and then throws a bale of hay on the ground. He bought a pair of gloves, so he wouldn't hurt his hands, and he wore a cap, so the sun wouldn't burn his skin. Because he didn't want a tan that wasn't from the beach. He can see Lois through the kitchen window. He's so hungry that even one of those burnt pancakes would taste like Ambrosia.

―Lois, tell Jon to come help! ―Clark yells at his new wife.

―Jon is punished! ―Lois answers. Conner thinks there's no better punishment than raising hay. But apparently, Jonathan likes working on the farm. The boy wakes up very early to pick up the eggs from the chickens and release the sheep. Kon sighs when they have finished takes off his gloves and enters the house. Jon is sitting at the coffee table in front of the television.

The TV is on, but he tuned in an old novel that even Lois doesn't like. The boy pulls his hair, rubs his face, and hits his pencil against his head. Conner takes a glass of apple juice from the table and looks sideways at Jon. The kid has a glass of water, that's a pretty efficient way of torture.

―Where are you going? ―Clark asks, and it is obvious that he is referring to Conner. Because Lois is still in the kitchen and Jon is almost glued to the coffee table.

―To take a shower, I smell bad. ―Kon answers by turning around.

―You can't shower now, you must cool down, or you could have a heart attack or worse. ―Conner opens his mouth, ready to respond, but he doesn't. He sighs and grabs a chair that he drags into the room. He takes the remote control of the chair. Jon raises his face, looks at it with his huge amethyst eyes hidden behind his glasses. Begging, Kon cannot understand what he wants.

He sits down on the chair and changes the channel. Ancient Aliens on History Channel. He would have preferred something more. But seeing crazy people talking about Aliens was always funny. He can see how Jonathan's eyes light up now that that ugly soap opera is gone. Although Conner will not admit it even if he is tortured. He thinks Lois is attractive, more than a woman of her age should.

There is gender in pornography for that, but he has avoided at all costs getting there. Not only because of the respect he is a must-have for his father's second wife, but for himself. Because if Lex or anyone else realizes that he is watching mature women's pornography with certain racial characteristics. It will be a problem.

For Conner, it is a minor action to change the channel of the old television; for Jon, it is a favor and a sign of complicity. Summer is coming and Conner must spend those 4 long weeks on the farm. Now it wasn't such a good idea to go back to America. Not when he was starting to have a good time in Scotland.

Jonathan is back in the punishment zone, television on, a glass of water, and two huge piles of books. It's winter and by that time Clark thinks it's better to hire pawns. Conner leaves his suitcase on the couch, usually “The punishment zone” is only used by Jon on Saturdays. But that day is Friday, and he is there pulling his hair because he doesn't understand his task.

If Conner were a good brother, he would help Jonathan with his homework because he is going to college soon. Because Jon is in elementary school, and he knows all that. Television only has static, now his mother doesn't allow him the luxury of a bad novel. He has too many notebooks and notebooks and even looks more distressed than other days.

—Where is Lois? ―Conner sits on the couch.

―He went out to cover a note yesterday.

―And… Why are you being punished?

―Because my teacher called and told me not to take my homework for two days.

―But if she's not here, why don't you put up the cartoons or something you like?

―Because my mother won't let me. ―Conner sighs, Clark is outside with the workers. He gets off the couch and kneels on the carpet.

—Do you want me to help you? ―The older one questions. Lane's eyes open in surprise behind his glasses. Conner also inherited Clark's myopia, but he wears contact lenses.

—Wouldn't that be cheating?

―I'll answer your questions, I won't do your homework. That would be cheating. ―Jonathan smiles, Conner swallows thickly when he notices it. He looks so much like his mother. It was a bad time to notice because Jon looks immensely happy. Because he gets up from the floor and looks for a space on his brother's legs.

Conner raises his arms a little surprised, shaking a little when the child drops his weight on his hip. He shakes a little in search of a comfortable place and leaves his notebook open on the table. Kon sighs, trying to calm down. He is small, perhaps just a little smaller than the girls he sleeps with. He uses the same shampoo as his mother, the same laundry detergent. Jon doesn't wear perfume, not like his mother, but he smells like Lois without perfume.

―I don't know how to calculate this number. ―Lane points with his little hand at a mathematical problem.

―It's a simple rule of 3. ―Conner reaches for a pencil and opens another notebook―. Let's say that with 4 hay bales you feed 2 cows. How many do you need to feed 15 cows?

―I don't know. ―Jon answers almost immediately.

―If 4 bales are to 2 cows X will be 15 cows. You multiply 15 by 4 and divide by 2. ―Jon thinks about it, looks at his open palms on the table, and counts in a low voice.

―30? ―He answers with a pause for thought a couple of seconds later.

―Yes, that problem is solved in the same way. ―Conner says with some joy. Jon nods and looks at his notebook. He repeats the whispering process while he counts. He's small enough that his hair is at the height of Kon's face. So that the older one can smell his shampoo when he moves and rubs his butt against his older brother's hip.

Conner would like to tell Jon that he needs to get up, because he's making an overly human effort to keep his dick from getting hard. Or he is thinking about that horrible physical education teacher. To divert his attention from Jonathan's repetitive movements on his lap. Lane sighs, lifts his notebook to show Kon that he's finished.

―Are they, all right? ―Jon turns his head sideways, looking down at the older boy. Conner bites his tongue before he answers. He sticks his nails in the palm of his hand and looks carefully at the notebook.

―All right, do you have another homework assignment?

―Yes, I have a review to do. ―The boy stands up a little to reach a book from the top of the pile and returns to his teenage lap. Taking a breath from Clark's first son. Conner takes both hands to his face, rubs his temples, and relaxes. In a vain attempt to make Jon understand that he wants to change places.

Conner blinks slowly, looking too closely at Jon's pencil writing on his notebook. His hair smells of flowers, like Lois' hair. That was because families with few resources only had one bathroom and the same cleaning products. Maybe he uses the same body cream as his mother, he can taste it on his palate, the fresh herbs mixed with Jon's aroma. He's there, sinking his nose into his brother's dark hair.

―Kon? ―Jonathan turns around, lifts his childish face, and looks at his brother. ―What is this hard against my leg?

Conner can feel a cold liquid running up his spine, thankful that they are both alone in the house. The older one swallows thickly and lets out a sigh. He lays his open palms on the coffee table and finally directs his gaze to Jon. The younger one's face is red. Perhaps because of the cold or because he knows that it's the piece of hard meat pressing against his bottom. Kon opens his mouth as he thinks about responding. Jonathan will be 12 years old in a few months, he can't be completely unaware of what's going on.

―A little inconvenience. ―Kon leans back a little without taking his eyes off the child's face―. Would you like to help me?

Jon blinks slowly, squeezes his lips together and nods. Conner can't believe it. Because maybe and very remotely maybe Jonathan does know what Kon is talking about. Because maybe he's not as dumb as he looks or because maybe his parents or teachers already talked to him about it.

―Okay, just stay still. ―The older one is asking. Conner knows that he has been clean for a while. That he can't justify that behavior by saying that he was on drugs or that he had drunk too much like his other mistakes. <<It will only be once, and Jon won't tell anyone else.>> He says to himself Kon as he puts his hands down the boy's pant. He quickly opens the button and the zip before Jonathan's astonished gaze.

The kid's hands close over Conner's arms, without taking his eyes off the work his older brother is doing. Kon slides the jeans down to Jonathan's knees. Taking his underwear with him too. The boy's skin is lighter in that area, he runs his hand along his inner thighs. He stops when he feels Jon's shudder.

―What happens? ―Conner leans over the boy. The minor denies by closing his eyes. He brings his hands to the edge of the table while he leans on his knees. Kon sighs, pressing his hip against the boy's bottom. Jon gasps, listening to the characteristic sound of the zip of his trousers.

Clark is still outside and must take the pawns to the village, as it is snowing, and he would not be able to send them on foot. Kon presses the kid against the table, leaving his chest to rest on his notebooks. Listening to the characteristic sound of the old truck as it starts. He now knows that his father will be out of the house for a while.

Jonathan sighs and turns his face away to try to watch what Conner is doing. Kon takes the innocent skin between his fingers, his warm flesh burns under his touch. He turns away to his tender cheeks at his brother's embarrassed gaze. He moistens his lips as he sinks his face between them.

―What do you do? Wait, no. Stop. ―Jon tries to push his brother away with his little hand. Conner grabs his wrist by pulling his arm to keep him from fighting. Pressing his lips against the kid's hole and stroking him with his tongue. Jonathan's body tightens when he feels his appendix wet against his butt. He chokes a gasp when he is startled and bites his lips.

His brother's mouth moves expertly, a sign that this is not the first time he has done something like this. He pushes slowly and forcibly on the first ring of flesh to gain access to its interior. Lane sobs, his warm, moist tongue moving in his bowels. That strange feeling notices how his edges get soaked to the touch. How even his own dick has got hard from something like that.

Conner moves away a bit by letting go of Jon's hand, letting the limb fall loose on the table. He wets two of his own fingers by pressing one against Lane's entrance. The minor is about to protest again when Kon's free hand covers his mouth as he leans over it a little.

Luthor's finger makes its way through the tender bowels. Entering up to his knuckle and exiting almost completely. Jon sobs against Kon's hand, hot breath blowing against his skin. Conner would be lying if he said he had never thought about it. But it was certainly better than he could have imagined.

Jonathan's hole throbbing around him. His childish voice fluctuating against his hand. And feeling him shudder each time his finger went deeper. Add a second appendage, listening to the kid sobbing louder. The tears left by his eyes wet the Conner's palm that covers his mouth. The older boy brings his nose close to the back of his head, separating his lips so that he can kiss his neck.

The younger one's legs tremble, squeezing his thighs and moving them in a vain search for stimulation for his cock. Conner slides his hand away from Jon's mouth. Now sure that the boy won't protest anymore he can let him sob as much as he wants. He pushes his hand between his little brother's legs, separating his extremities. He takes his penis in his fist.

Jon didn't expect that either, but the new feeling is definitely good. Conner moves his wrist over the boy's penis. Taking that same advantage to separate his fingers inside the boy's bottom. Lane drops his face on the polished wooden surface, groping for a place to hold on to.

A third finger is added, bringing out a sharper sob from the boy, Conner's hand on the tiny member gets wet. Lane squeezes his lips, trying to drown out his voice, as the three appendages move inside him. His big brother's palm strikes his ass, raising his fingers very deep into his hole.

Conner throbs hard inside his own trousers. He can feel the moisture soaking the front of his underwear. Jon shakes on the table, trying to open his legs as much as his trousers stuck in his knees will allow him. The elder's hands don't stop. Touching his tiny cock and pushing his fingers deep into the child's bowels.

Jon squeezes the wood between his hands, raising his hip to give Conner a better angle of penetration. The tips of the older boy's fingers brush that spot in his bowels that makes him shiver every time he presses it. His voice rises and lets out a soft sigh when Kon's fingers stop their work.

The teenager bites his lips as he slips his trousers down. From that angle he can see everything, Jonathan's soft flushed flesh waiting to be taken. He separates the minor's buttocks. Pressing the tip of his dick over the innocent hole, more than likely he will be the first to do so.

He pushes himself slowly, taking the time to watch the virginal entrails open to house him inside. Jon squeals, squeezes the wood; noticing too uniquely how his older brother's dick opens it beyond the edge. How his flesh burns when it stops so impossibly inside his body.

Conner swears that he has not been able to enter the boy completely. Still a couple of centimeters from the base of his penis. But Lane already seems to have reached his own limit. He sobs even louder than before and is sure that those gasps are because he is crying. Kon takes Jonathan's cock, moving his fist before starting to penetrate it. Giving him greater stimulation and making him adapt more easily to the movements.

The older one stands still, nailed to the boy's center. Panting as he feels his brother's virginal body contracting. Its narrow walls squeezing and compressing him majestic. He realizes which is the rhythm that Jon likes the most. When his intestines are compressed even more and as his rises a few tenths.

Jon should be ready, Conner steps back, just a little. He pulls a couple of centimeters out of his limb and returns as slowly as he has come out. Without stopping looking at the union of their bodies. Watching the hole of his little lover expand. Jon's voice oscillates, it's a new sensation, his stomach feels full, Kon is big in his body. His cock reaches so deep that he can feel it in his belly.

―Wait. ―The boy manages to articulate, raising his face from the wood just a little. His lips are red from having bitten them; his face is flushed not only from the shame but also from the effort ―. My tummy, I'm afraid.

―It's all right. ―Conner tries to calm down, but it's as if he were trying to calm himself down. Lane's interior is narrow, like no other. Because he is a man, maybe not because Kon has had male lovers before, maybe because he is a virgin. That would also be a lie, no girl, no matter how much of a virgin she swore to be, was as tight as his brother.

Or because he was young. At least 10 kilograms thinner than his current girlfriend, only a few cents smaller. Conner bit the inside of his cheeks. Exhaled strongly through his nose and continued to swing slowly. Letting his tiny brother's body adapt to the new use.

Jon's interior is so warm, so narrow and wet. He squeezes it incredibly tight and sucks it in as if he wants to keep it inside. Kon moves with a little more force, banging his hip against Lane's ass. Pushing him over the table with more and more force, the boy's dick dripping into Conner's palm. The heat spreading through his belly is another strange sensation added to the list.

―Wait, something is going to come out. Wait, I'll pee. ―Jon begs, his voice weeping as they try to get up. Conner ignores his warning, the tight entrance has started to give way. And if he pushes himself harder he can get to the bottom. He returns to his initial technique. He opens his grip on Jon's penis by bringing his hand back to the boy's mouth. Jon rests his palm on the old table.

Noting that it could give way at any moment he pushes himself all the way to the bottom of the boy. Jon screams against Conner's skin. The hot liquid comes out of his penis, emptying into his underwear and trousers. Kon comes out completely. Taking advantage of the fact that now wrapped in his orgasmic delirium. Jonathan does not fight.

His fine body falls tame on the table, leaving his brother to use him as he pleases. He rocks without measuring his strength, causing the little hips to rise from the blows. The tender skin on his buttocks is reddened by the blows. While his voice is muffled by the hand that covers his mouth.

The splash of their sinking bodies has become so loud that someone from the front door could hear it. Jon squeezes the pages of his notebooks in his hands. Groaning at each accurate stroke, letting Conner dig into their depths. His bones creaking with use, his thighs shaking as he feels the liquids coming down from his bottom.

Kon's hand closes over his waist and pulls him in. Leaving him fully seated on the older boy's lap, his legs raised above the table as Conner lifts him up. Hitting even deeper into his center. Making his insides vibrate and turning his head back to white. His older brother gasps loudly against his ear, his hot breath beating against his skin. He removes the hand that covers his mouth, sliding both ends into Jonathan's jumper.

―Not so hard, you're going to break me. You'll break me. ―The youngster insists, for he notices how his body dilates. How his brother's thick cock moves in his guts and how that makes him vibrate. Like his body trembles when he touches that spot. Conner's fingers touch his chest, pulling on the grazed nipples ―. Not my breast, it's strange.

Everything his brother does is strange. It makes him have sensations he cannot describe. It's embarrassing because his dick has become hard again. Even if Conner hasn't touched it, and it squirts so much. But he is helping his brother, that's what he said. His trousers are now on his ankles, and they haven't come off because he still has his shoes on.

Kon pulls the collar of Jonathan's shirt, sucking the skin from his neck. Without the strength to make a mark, just to savor the taste of his tender flesh, to enjoy how it shakes. How he trembles when his tongue passes through his ear. How the thick tears of pleasure come down from her eyes, soaking his face. From his eyes fluttering at every scourge against his bottom and the way his voice breaks. His sobs fall silent and finally he tightens up again.

His insides tighten as Conner takes him by the impossibly narrow waist. He gets completely into his tiny body, so much so that it could hurt him. To delight in the way his immature body compresses him. Jon screams, with his red lips open, letting his semen fall on his legs, staining his shirt a little.

His body convulses as it is swamped by Conner's sperm, which empties into the boy's bowels. Letting the warm, wet, sticky feeling spread through his intestines. Spilling over the edges, it's much better than he could have ever dreamed. Because the little body still rests exhausted between his arms. Jon mutters things that Kon cannot understand.

I'd better take him upstairs, give him a bath and put him to bed. The next day everything will be fine, everything will go back to normal, and they won't talk about it anymore. Until they're older and Jon breaks his nose for being a terrible big brother, but that's still many years away.

<https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira>

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @CassidyAkira


End file.
